Ancestry
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: "I claim Ancestry for my father Captain Jean Luc Picard." These words could help decide the fate of several Enterprise crew members after a run in that has left them looking at saying their final farewells.


Just something I have been playing with at work for the last few months. Please be gentle this is not beta read nor have I had any input from outside. This was just something that popped into my head and had to be written down. Please let me know what you think as I have had a few ideas about where this might just go if it is well received.

I own nothing but Kendra and am only playing in this amazing world.

* * *

"No one has claimed Ancestry in over 300 years, least of all for a man that you cannot even prove is your father." Without allowing another word to escape from his lips she held up her hand and gave him a stony look. "Chancellor, whilst I understand this is not something that anyone anticipated, your tendency to exaggerate is not going to help you. Yes it has been a long time since anyone has made this claim, however if you halve your exaggerated notion of 300 years and aim for somewhere along the lines of 150 years you will be much closer to the truth." He made to speak yet again but Kendra stared him down, forcing him to listen. "I am not done Chancellor, whilst on this planet it is custom to take a mothers word that her baby belongs to her husband or her lover you never allowed my mother the same right. Is it because she claimed that my father was a member of Star Fleet and not of this world that you ignored her, mocked her and through her out of this chamber, and the position that she had inherited. No Chancellor you do not need to answer, this chamber knows your guilt, the people may not but the chamber does, as does the house that you cannot access because you are not the rightful leader of our community."

Picard sat and watched as this girl all of 14 stared down an adult whilst arguing her point calmly and forcibly. He felt a moment of pride before the full shock hit him. This girl was his daughter, there could be no mistake. Katherine had run the tests herself or so she had said before sitting down and waiting for Kendra to choose the right moment to reveal this fact and many more from the looks of it. "She could give a few of the Officers at Star Fleet a lesson or two on how to handle negotiations." Riker joked "I'm glad she's on our side Captain, I'd hate to have to defend against her." He stated with a cocky little grin across his face before leaning back in his chair once more. Both men turned their attention back to the scene in front of them as the walls of the chambers shock sending rocks and dirt down from above them.

"See the chamber knows I speak the truth, it knows that I am the true heir of your title Chancellor. It knows you are a pretender, a fake, a man of little means who craves power and will get it anyway he can. Yes I know that I cannot save the entire crew of the Enterprise, I also know that by saving her commanding officer he can claim the right to fight for and defend his crew." The people assembled in the chamber reacted loudly, trying to be heard, screaming that it wasn't right, she had no authority. Before they were able to make any actual protest or cause harm to fall on anyone as some had gotten rather violent, Kendra made her way to the center of the room and raised her arms before loudly declaring. "I Kendra Picard claim my right to govern the people of Dulkta as daughter of Jamari who inherited the right as first born from her father Tyre. It was our ancestors' way to pass this title on through the first born, be they male or female, weak or strong. My mother passed away years before she was able to teach me all our ways but I have learnt them through our writings and our teachings, through the elders that tell stories by the fire and through the chamber we stand in today. You Jimar took hold of this place to guard it and protect our people, you told them it was only until I came of age. You said you would teach me and guide me to ensure that the people got a leader who was just and upheld our traditions and beliefs. You have not been a just leader, you have not guided me or protected anything more than your own pride and allowed our people to suffer. For this you are to be punished, by a court of justice." Jimar feel to his knees as more dirt and rocks crashed from the roof of the chambers, the words of a mere child had just condemned him, even when the court punished him the people would try to exact punishment as well.

Whilst he had been huddled on the floor he had not seen what the other members of the chamber had, a soft gold light flowed down the walls and lapped at Kendra's feet before it entered her body. Suddenly an elderly Sister of Vikara in the front row stood "Lady Kendra this chamber and the people of Dulkta now know you to be the protector of all we hold dear. Please forgive us for allowing this man to blind us as we followed him without course to." she bowed before the rest of the chamber followed suite.

Kendra stood in disbelief as people who had hurt her all her life and spoken down to her now knelt before her, pledging to follow her rule. She quickly recovered and spoke to her people, "Please rise. I do not blame you for what you did, as you said Sister you were blinded by his promises and then hurt by his punishments. I forgive you of all your sins against the chamber and myself but know this, the ways of Jimar are no more. This is the new era in Dulkta history, if we as a people are to move forward we must learn from our past and work together to ensure the mistakes never happen again." She turns so she can now see the entire crew of the Enterprise and then speaks directly to Picard, "Captain, please stand. You have been spared the charges that this man has laid before you by the ancient right of Ancestry. Your crew however have not been spared. You as their Captain may fight for them and prove their innocents in front of a court justice here tomorrow afternoon if you so desire." she states matter of factually tilting her head in a subtle nod. Picard stands and nods his head before replying "Kendra, and members of this council I cannot thank you enough for allowing me the chance to defend my crew. I will fight their charges, tomorrow in front of your court of justice." his words were cut off as Kendra's voice rang through the chamber again.

"The Sisters of Vikara and the Brothers of Kiromo will serve as judge and jury. This is the custom of our people, despite what you will have them believe, no one can take the ancient ways from us." The Sister who had spoken before stood, bowed her head "Yes my lady we will judge these men and these women fairly. We will do our best to honour the old ways and judge them for their actions." she bowed her head again and as she sat the other Sisters and the brothers nodded their own heads in agreement.

"Now Caldora, I would like you to escort Captain Picard and his crew to The Garden House where they are to stay until tomorrow. You are to then ensure that all the documents that the Captain will need are brought to him immediately. There is to be a guard on the door of the House at all times and Captain I must request that if you or those of your crew not on trial wish to beam to your ship that you please do so from the front garden in sight of the guard. Sari move Jimar's belongings from his quarters and place them in storage until such time as his punishment is delivered, then place him in one of the holding cells similar to the ones he held the crew of the Enterprise. Chambers dismissed," with that Kendra stood down from the platform she now found herself on and existed the chamber before everyone else. She made it out of the dark tunnel that lead down to the sacred chamber and ran to the edge of town, where she kept going until she found the place they had buried her mother and she collapsed as she cried, cried for her people, the crew of the Enterprise now all of them relying on her to have made the right choices. She cried tears for herself most of all, she had always known her father would be back and she had always thought she would go with him, but now she had to step up and save her people, bring them back from poverty and form a government that could help the future not tear it down further.

* * *

Please like and review let me know what you think.


End file.
